guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gift of Health
Interesting Tidbit This skill actually scales a flat 9 points per level, making it a linear scale. The skills disabled duration is not linear though.--Life Infusion 18:35, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :Every skill's progression is linear, they're just rounded to integers. --68.142.14.35 18:49, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Notes "Useful on a boon protection monk with 6-7 attribute points in Healing Prayers: the caster can get a 200 point heal out of it and the skill disable won't penalise the caster. " Litraly everyone who runs this on a boonprot runs it at 9 spec. "This skill can also be used by Boon Prots to get around Shadow Shroud as it is not an enchantment; Signet of Devotion is another frequently used option. " Shadow Shroud is only useful in a spike situation. If someone is getting spiked and you can Signet of Devotion them, the other team sucks, and you could have just used Inspired Hex and then RoFed the person. Signet of Devotion is used because it's a free heal, not because people once ran Shadow Shroud spikes and Signet of Devotions amazingly fast 2s cast time is good at healing someone who's being spiked. Signet of Devotion was around on boonprots far before factions was ever released. 67.23.92.145 03:56, 14 October 2006 (CDT) : The above user was me. Just forgot to log in. Zui 03:57, 14 October 2006 (CDT) This skill synergizes greatly with Healer's Boon, making it a spike heal of 200+ plus DF. Slvrwolf 12:13, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Every healing skill synergizes with Healer's Boon, except they don't disable all your other skills for 5 seconds. --Macros 12:17, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Damn, you've gotta be kidding :P — Skuld 12:38, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, am kidding, went with a fun build that contained both heal party and gift, nothing else from the healing side, healer's boon, and some prots. Worked nicely ^^; Slvrwolf 12:06, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::That seems inefficient to bring HB for only two heals, especially since one disables both for at least 6 seconds and none of the protection skills get that bonus. Rooble0818 Esoteric Warriors That's nice, but should it really be there? And if yes shouldn't it be trivia instead? --Shadowcrest 01:36, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Related skills Changed related skills to those which have a powerful heal balanced by a drawback, which is the point of this skill. Zulu Inuoe 05:39, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :It was recently reverted again, I happen to agree with the removal, everything has a drawback, thats what makes things balanced, therefore by that logic every heal should be listed. :If any skills belong there then it should be Focused Shot, its closest in the fact that it does more damage but disables other damage skills, opposite effect but with same mechanic. -- 09:36, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Found the Source extremely similar Ta-da, I found where they got the idea for the artwork from. Will add it to trivia/notes section if no objections in a few days. 24.197.69.153 04:18, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :I can't use the link. --Shadowcrest 04:20, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Same, nothing comes up. I object anyway. 04:23, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::Alright, found a copy on imageshack, now you can see how similar it looks. Also, take note that the album is named "Gift". 24.197.69.153 09:18, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::With no intention of being brash; thats suggestion is just stupid. Two cupped hands is common enough in the context of gift giving. -- 09:21, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Ye i think it's definately not a reference --Cobalt | Talk 11:17, 24 February 2008 (UTC)